


Краковский вампир

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Case Fic, Kraków, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Когда «кровь» рифмуется с «любовь».





	Краковский вампир

— Я уже устала изо дня в день так однообразно размахивать палочкой, — пробурчала Гермиона, щурясь, чтобы рассмотреть притянутую для этого под самый нос прядь слипшихся рыжеватых кудрей. — Эванеско! 

Не отвечая, Гарри кое-как доволок ноги до ванной комнаты, разделся, бросив одежду на полу возле стиральной машины, и влез под душ, чтобы поскорее смыть грязь и кровь после очередного раунда беготни по Старому городу самым магловским и самым приятным способом — под струями горячей воды, щедро льющейся из душевой насадки на голову. 

— Поторопись! — крикнула Гермиона из комнаты. — Я тоже хочу под горячий душ. Одним Эванеско тут не отделаться. 

Зимняя командировка затягивалась. И затягивалась неприятно, а финиш ее маячил, словно свет в конце туннеля, где-то в том неведомом, о котором мадам Трелони всегда таинственно завывала, воздев очи горе. Не погадать ли на кофейной гуще, вздохнул Гарри, намыливаясь и постанывая от удовольствия. 

Ночные холодные улицы, пугливый свет фонарей, обходы домов зарегистрированных вампиров и облавы в логовах нелегалов, хмурые местные авроры, говорящие с сильным акцентом и пьющие магловскую зубровку, как воду, даже на совещаниях… А в воспоминаниях — Лондон, красные лужи на подтаявшем снегу, опасные существа, забивающиеся в самые темные закоулки, опасные существа, подбирающиеся слишком близко… Гарри вздрогнул от отвращения. Когда же эти воспоминания сотрутся? Он думал, что никогда не забудет Волдеморта и его безумие, но Волдеморт поблек, ему на смену пришли аврорские будни, изнуряющие своей бесконечной рутиной, приевшимися кошмарами. Он чувствовал себя глупым щенком, со звонким лаем гоняющимся по подворотням за крысами. Крысы огрызались, разбегались, оставляя трупы сородичей на брусчатке, но на следующую ночь число красноглазых тварей только возрастало. Он вышел из душа в любимом застиранном халате, босиком, и, прихватив кофе, сразу пошел на балкон. Балкон был узенький, огражденный лишь коваными перилами, но очень приглянулся им обоим, и в первый же вечер, как только они с Гермионой заселились в апартаменты, Гарри обернул балкон Завесой-оберегом — ни снег, ни дождь, ни холод, ни чужие взгляды теперь не могли проникнуть туда. На балконе чудом помещался крошечный столик и два складных стула, и выпить там чашку кофе, глядя на уличную толчею Флорианской, было настоящим благословением. Кофе Гермиона варила сама, в кухонном углу, в маленькой турке на две порции. Вот и сейчас, пока Гарри мылся, кофейный дух уже разнесся по комнате и он пошел, жмурясь от предвкушения, на запах. 

Неудивительно, что Главный аврор отправил их сюда, словно в ссылку. Гарри вспомнил, как, после очередной драки в аврорате (позадирать «героя магического мира» среди самоуверенных старожилов желающих всегда хватало), случившейся после особенно тяжелой облавы, Кингсли сначала отчитал ветеранов, а посмотрел на них с Гермионой, растрепанных и задыхающихся новичков в уже изрядно помятых и испачканных новеньких алых мантиях, с сочувствием, но приказ отдал без всяких сантиментов: перестать страдать херней и отправляться к черту на кулички, но исключительно ради дела и получения опыта в сфере сыскного дела… То есть лететь в Польшу и помочь там местным аврорам найти неуловимого кровопийцу. 

В Кракове оказалось сыро, серо, причудливые особняки и бесконечные высокие церкви добавляли окружающему миру зыбкой мрачности, а обжигающий ветер стегал по лицу (необратимой Сектумсемпрой, подумал Гарри). Кроме того, что магловский город, что магический — в Кракове было все едино. Оба города накладывались друг на друга, как два чертежа, сделанных под копирку, а маглы просто не замечали, что по их улицам ходят волшебные соседи, в их древних замках открыты филиалы магических банков и административных учреждений — так и сновали в делах по городу, будто слепые. Говорят, так было сделано изначально еще королем Краком, основателем города. Мудрый рейвенкловец, закончивший Хогвартс с отличием, он был новатором и не боялся экспериментов. Учитывая, что в фамилиарах у него был дракон (smok wawelski, если точнее), мало что могло испугать мага такого уровня. Гермиона пыталась объяснить Гарри механику магии, изобретенной Краком для создания двух параллельно существующих реальностей города, но Гарри не был силен в теории. Он все чаще ежился от леденящего ветра, ветру было на него высокомерно наплевать (кого это ему напоминало, вздыхал Гарри, втягивая голову в плечи) и все чаще глазел по сторонам, на скопление разномастного народа, лошадные экипажи, катающие туристов, обшарпанные пивнушки, киоски с шаурмой и дешевой сувенирной дребеденью. 

Но Гермиона этого всего, кажется, даже не заметила. Она как раз писала очередную работу для «Нэшнл Мэджик», о природе вампирского голода, и смотрела на блеклые старинные сооружения примерно с таким же голодом в глазах. 

Как ни странно, местный аврорат находился в ультрасовременном магловском квартале: дома-кубы с двором-квадратом, стекло и бетон, все засыпано щебенкой и засажено высокой серой травой, чьи метелки меланхолично укачивал ветер, гладкие валуны разложены в кажущемся хаосе на заснеженных газонах. Гулкие пустые коридоры, тяжелые двери и совершенно безликие пространства кабинетов. Матеуш, глава отдела по контролю темномагических существ, оказался радушным краснощеким толстячком, развел руками, будто хотел обнять, но смутился. Просто вручил им ключ с биркой, бумажку с адресом и отправил селиться в Старый город. 

— О, дорогие коллеги с туманного острова! Рад, весьма рад. А у нас сейчас затишье. Поменяйте деньги, походите по магловским музеям, поешьте соленых крендельков и сэндвичей с салом на Рыночной площади, побудьте туристами! — подмигнул он. — А если что-то случится, мой секретарь пришлет вам сову. 

— Может, Матеуш, вы все-таки расскажете нам, что у вас сейчас происходит? Мы совсем не в курсе, — спросила Гермиона, спрятав ключ и адрес в карман, но не спеша к двери. 

— Знаете, дорогая Гермиона, называйте меня Матусек, мне так привычнее, — слабо улыбнулся Матеуш и вытер лоб ладонью. — А происходит у нас вот что. Тринадцатого сентября прошлого года в церкви была ранена ножом в спину молящаяся пожилая женщина-сквибка. Она выжила, но нападающего не видела. В церкви никого больше не было, свидетелей не нашлось. Она и привлекла наше внимание магведомства к этому делу. Что-то ее очень напугало… Ха-ха, помимо нападения с ножом, конечно. Спустя несколько дней в том же районе нападающий ударил подобным ножом магловскую старушку, приехавшую на трамвае. Он следовал за ней и, видимо, улучил момент для нападения, когда вокруг никого не было. Старушка тоже выжила, но рассказать ничего толкового не смогла, кроме того, что это был молодой худой мужчина в черном. 29 сентября на улице Святого Яна ему удалось убить свою жертву — это снова была пожилая прихожанка, возвращавшаяся из церкви после мессы. Нож вошел в спину и поразил сердце. В октябре он убил восьмилетнюю девочку. И, как выяснил судмедэксперт маглов, он пил ее кровь. Пришлось стирать память всему отделению полиции… Потом убийца затаился. И вот девятого января он убил одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, который катался на санках на холме Костюшко. 

— И снова было полнолуние, — сказала Гермиона. 

— Да-да, именно так! — оживился Матеуш. — До февральского полнолуния еще неполный месяц. Так что мы, увы, вынуждены ждать, когда он снова проявит себя. 

— Значит, вы думаете, что какой-то местный вампир слетел с катушек? — спросил Гарри. 

— Мы опросили зарегистрированных вампиров, все отрицают такую возможность, многих проверяли наши легилименты, ничего подозрительного, кроме мелких нарушений, не выявили. Возможно, это чужак, которому плевать на правила регистрации. Наглый «гастролер», идущий против принципов цивилизованного сосуществования разумных существ в магическом мире… 

Гарри поежился. И сердце нехорошо екнуло, как всегда случалось, когда в памяти всплывал непрошенный гость. О-о, Гарри знал одного такого чужака, который любил нарушать правила, если они ему мешали, который исчез, как только что-то пошло не так. 

Гарри знал. Или думал, что знал его. Нарушителя правил, вероломного предателя, способного бросить, способного воткнуть нож в спину — это всегда пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Еще и провернуть разок, чтобы было больнее. 

Да, Гарри спас его, давным-давно, в той геройской детской жизни, вынес из огня на метле, он слышал, как испуганно бьется чужое сердце, бьется прямо ему в спину, и это биение долго преследовало его, как будто он впервые понял, что Драко живой. Не придуманный образ, не карикатурная картонная фигура злодея. Живой, из плоти и крови, с горячим прерывающимся от страха дыханием, с влажными ладонями, которыми он обхватил Гарри. С глазами, огромными как блюдца. 

И с тех пор собственное сердце Гарри всегда было не на месте. Гарри издалека следил за тем, что происходило в жизни его бывшего школьного недруга. Гермиона и Рон посмеивались, что Гарри теперь «в ответе за того, кого приручил». Но разве Малфоя приручишь? 

Как будто в отместку за спасение, за те далекие минуты слабости, он стал еще невыносимее. Он не ел с руки, не приходил на свист, огрызался и все так же зло щурил светлые глаза при случайной встрече. Вот только случайные встречи в последнее время происходили слишком часто. В самый неожиданный момент Малфой выступал к нему из темноты, бледный, по самую шею закутанный в черное, нависал всей своей тощей фигурой, смотрел не мигая и как будто чего-то ждал. Все время ждал. Разговоры вечно случались не те — странные, скомканные, ни о чем и обо всем на свете, но только не о них двоих. 

— Привет, Малфой. Ты снова здесь? 

— Привет, Поттер. Где хочу, там и хожу. 

— Ну да, всегда так было. И чего тебе? 

— Да вот, посмотреть на тебя захотелось, вспомнить, почему я так Хогвартс ненавидел. 

— Вспомнил? 

— А как же. Как на тебя взглянул — так сразу и вспомнил. 

Глупые, искусственные разговоры, не несущие никакого смысла. Смысл был лишь в жадности, с которой Малфой смотрел на него, в тоске, читавшейся в складке у губ. С ним что-то было не так, очень-очень не так… Но он не позволял ни спросить, ни догадаться, ни потребовать ответов. 

До той ночи. 

В этот раз он сверлил Гарри неподвижным взглядом, а сам был — ртуть, неспокойный, на месте и секунды не простоит, то переминается с ноги на ногу, то шевелит бледными пальцами, поддевая слишком длинный рукав, то облизывает искусанные губы. Он говорил, но глаза словно были подернуты дымкой, словно он не слышал собственных слов, просто выполнял привычный, как ношеное пальто, ритуал. Гарри долго приглядывался, прежде чем решился сделать то, что сделал. Взял за руку — и задохнулся от того, какой холодной была рука. Какой хрупкой казалась — но не была таковой. Гарри и тогда точно знал, зачем взял его за руку. Хотел удостовериться, как когда-то, что тот действительно настоящий. Не морок, не привидение, не наваждение. 

Может, лучше бы Малфой был привидением. 

 

Малфой выдернул руку и отшвырнул его, как ребенка — с нечеловеческой силой. Гарри впечатался спиной в стену и тут же выхватил палочку. Что он хотел выкрикнуть, хватая ртом воздух? 

— Ну же, — криво ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Давай, я подскажу одно интересное заклинание: Сектумсемпра. Хотя вряд ли оно тебе теперь поможет. 

— Что с тобой? — спросил Гарри. Сердце уже не колотилось безумно, поток адреналина понемногу спадал и уже не требовал рвать на клочки или бежать. 

— Не твое дело. И не трогай меня, если я не просил. 

— А можешь попросить? — вырвалось у Гарри. 

Малфой посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота, и сгинул. Гарри помотал головой. Сгинул? Показалось, наверное. Наверное, он просто ушел, растворившись в темноте переулка. Гарри отвернулся от темноты, подставил ей спину. И вдруг две руки обвили его сзади за шею. Холодные пальцы сжались, может быть, оставляя отметины. Гарри замер, почти не дыша. Беспалочковое заклинание из опасных само легло на язык и жгло самый его кончик, но Гарри прикусил его. Он даже не пошевелился, позволяя Малфою прижаться к нему и тереться об него всем телом. Малфой дрожал, и изо рта у него вырывались не то стоны, не то всхлипы. Он действительно дрожал. Гарри чуть-чуть повернул голову и скосил глаза. Губы Малфоя были как раз на уровне его глаз. Рот растягивала гримаса, перламутровый зуб, очень острый, рвал нижнюю губу, и с хрипом, сорвавшимся с его губ, струйка очень темной крови потекла по белому горлу. В миг похолодевший Гарри попытался уловить дыхание, запах, биение — что угодно. 

Ничего. 

— Можешь попросить? — прошептал он. 

— Дотронься до меня, — сказал Малфой в ответ. 

Гарри повернулся к нему лицом и приложил ладонь к груди. Сердце Малфоя не билось. 

Дела. 

— Да, такие дела. Все усложнилось, правда? Раньше было попроще. Раньше я точно знал, чего хочу. 

Убийца. 

Малфой издал звук, который должен был означать смех. Жалкий, как скрип несмазанных петель. Развернулся, собираясь снова исчезнуть. 

— Зайдешь? — спросил Гарри, делая шаг назад. 

Глаза обернувшегося Малфоя сделались как плошки. 

— Ты меня приглашаешь? 

Гарри кивнул. 

— Ты идиот или снова играешь в героя? 

— Я не играю. — Сдержанно уронил Гарри. — Только без кровопролития, пожалуйста. 

Драко топтался на пороге. Точнее, раскачивался на пороге, словно маятник, колеблемый двумя равными силами. 

Ну вот тогда Гарри его и поцеловал. Не любил он долгих объяснений. 

Странность (впрочем, не отталкивающая странность, совсем нет) была в том, что вампиры, все-таки клинически мертвы. И из всего, в чем люди привыкли видеть выражение страсти: порозовевшие щеки, прерывистое дыхание, теплота губ — у вампира остается только взгляд. Впрочем… 

Впрочем, поганец Малфой взглядом всегда орудовал безупречно. В нем сейчас была — мольба? Что-то такое, да, надежда на кусочек счастья, может, желание наконец согреться, ведь очень холодно быть холодным, может — наоборот, поучаствовать в этой вселенской феерии передачи тепла от тела к телу, от тела к телу, пока оно не рассеется дочиста во тьме космоса, пока все не умрут, ну и что, ну и что. А сейчас-то мы живы. «И я жив», — говорил этот взгляд, несмотря ни на что, я тоже, а значит, я тоже. 

— Тоже что? 

— Поттер, ради бога, которого нет, я знаю, не трепись. 

Гарри осторожно прижался к малфоевской груди («Я припал», — подумал он), вспомнив легенду про рыцаря, заколдованного королевой фей. Дева должна была обнять рыцаря и держать, во что бы королева его не превращала. В конце концов королева превратила его в кусок раскаленного металла. 

Рыцарь был расколдован, но легенда не сообщала, выжила ли верная дева. Вообще-то вряд ли. Что-то очень острое и от остроты неразличимое — то ли желание, то ли жалость — как озноб, продрало все его существо. 

Малфой устроил лицо между плечом и подбородком и всхлипнул. Малфой был под его руками очень красив — и прохладен, а еще он дрожал, как животное. От холода? От голода. Он голодал. 

Не убивал. 

Мир провернулся в голове с грохотом, и собственное дыхание Гарри, отражавшееся от Малфоя — от щек Малфоя, от груди Малфоя, от паха Малфоя — обжигало его и сушило губы. 

В свете настольной лампы Малфой глядел на него — на его склоненную шею, конечно же, — губы алели, челка свешивалась, тени стекали к подбородку. 

— Ты обещал без эксцессов, — напомнил Гарри. 

Драко со всхлипом втянул воздух: 

— Трудно… Определиться. 

— Да уж постарайся. 

Он стоял перед ним как кукла — голый, белый, светящийся, не шевелясь, опираясь о стену позади себя, изгибаясь в позе, для человека малоестественной. Лампа поджигала встрепанную стрижку нимбом, жили только глаза, блестящие, словно залитые слезами. 

Только никаких слез там быть не могло. Там было его, Поттера, отражение, такое горячее, что хоть прикуривай. 

На остальных частях тела Драко этот пожар никоим образом не сказался. 

— У тебя не… Да, конечно. 

— Как хорошо иметь дело с аврором. Не нужно объяснять очевидное. 

Драко вздернул брови — тень былого живого ехидства — когда Гарри зашарил рукой вслепую по ящикам, вывернул один на пол — покатились какие-то часовые детали, перо, полупустая оправа очков — выдернул с корнем второй, из него выпала смазка. Драко заржал и продолжал посмеиваться, не сбившись, когда Гарри вошел, только его бедра обхватили талию с такой силой, словно Драко задумал его раздавить — убить таким вот изощренным способом, а внутри он был… Холодный? Горячий? Тесный? Странный? 

В тот момент Гарри не отдавал себе отчета, а позже он думал, что, наверное, от остроты впечатлений у него что-то сбилось в голове, плохо помня момент, он помнил, что было как-то… Не так. Его член словно затянуло, и остановиться, даже если, скажем, на голову упадет кирпич… Нет, целый дом… Нет, даже Гермиона. Упадет на голову со всем его аврорским отделом — так вот под их осуждающими взорами он дотрахает Малфоя до… конца… пока кто-нибудь не... 

«Сдохнет, например, — холодком прозвенело в груди. — И это будет не Драко». 

плевать 

не хорошо 

невыносимо 

чересчур 

«Я тоже не знаю, чего хочу. Не определился» 

Под эту дивно внезапную мысль он укусил дергающееся перед носом белое плечо и как следует стиснул зубы. 

…уронил их обоих на пол и продолжал ударять кулаком в пол, в пол, в пол под отходящие всплески, все еще сжимая челюсти и… 

…да, странно. 

Вот он отдышится, встанет, сходит в Мунго, чтоб ему сделали прививку от бешенства — и повторим. 

Повторить хотелось. 

*** 

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила Гермиона. 

Они вышли из аврората, немного пришибленные рассказом Матеуша, и медленно двинулись в сторону своего отеля. Город выглядел таинственно и грустно, окутанный внезапно спустившимся густым зимним смогом. Здания маячили, словно корабли на рейде в тумане. 

О Малфое, чуть не брякнул Гарри. Я всегда о нем думаю. Может, она бы даже не удивилась. Гермиона была единственная, кто догадывался, что у них с Малфоем не все так просто. Что тумаками и оскорблениями дело не ограничивается. То есть, что тумаки и оскорбления присутствуют в еще одном аспекте их жизни. Странно было другое: что она еще ни разу не отчитала его за неразборчивость и неразумную тягу к сомнительным приключениям. Ну, между ними с Гермионой всегда было что-то… особенное, личное, возможно, то, чего не было у них с Роном, и что осталось, несмотря на ее замужество, будто нитка, которая иногда опасно натягивалась, но никогда не рвалась. Поэтому он был благодарен, что она не спрашивала про Малфоя. А она, возможно, была благодарна, что он о Малфое так и не заговорил. Вот такое вот равновесие, негласный пакт. И жизнь вдруг заиграла новыми красками. В этой жизни была работа, было шумное семейство Уизли, была Гермиона. И был Малфой. Пусть вампир. Но ведь у каждого свои недостатки. 

Вот только когда Малфой слетел с катушек, разнес квартиру Гарри и умчался в ночь, даже не обернувшись, все, естественно, накрылось медным тазом. 

А после он просто пропал. 

*** 

В то время, сразу после исчезновения Малфоя Гарри от ярости, обиды и тоски просто лез на стенку. А потом — в самые сомнительные притоны, где ютились нелегалы в кучах тряпья под закопченными стенами, где не было магии, только голод и дремучее желание выжить любой ценой. Под его ногами хрустели омуты памяти и магловские пузырьки с остатками ядов, он подсвечивал себе Люмосом, и в каждом скрюченном от боли существе он подозревал Малфоя. Пока оперативники выводили незарегистрированных вампиров и отупевших от пьянящих зельев гоблинов, Гарри рыскал по опустевшим комнатам, а Гермиона страховала его, и он спиной чувствовал ее пристальный взгляд. И радовался, что не нужно отвечать на него. 

*** 

Сова клекотала и стучала клювом в окно. Гарри нашарил очки на тумбочке, нацепил их на нос и тут же схватился за палочку. Гермиона все еще спала, завернувшись в три одеяла на своем диванчике в углу. Гарри взмахнул палочкой и впустил сову. Холодный порыв ветра прогнал остатки сна. Птица уронила письмо ему на колени, получила чипсы из пакетика и была такова. 

— Вставай, — прохрипел Гарри. — У нас убийство. 

*** 

Тело ребенка с восемью колотыми ранами казалось ненастоящим. Оно лежало возле почтового ящика, белые конверты и газеты разлетелись по тротуару и трепетали запятнанными страницами на проезжей части улицы Яна Собеского. Магловские полицейские оцепили место преступления, и судмедэксперт уже делал свою работу. Авроры тоже были здесь, толпились на углу в нелепых плащах и шляпах. Матеуш подошел к ним с Гермионой, как только они прибыли. Луна сияла сверху, блестящая, круглая и издевательская, как ярко начищенная полицейская бляха. 

— Ну вот мы и дождались нашего вампира. Еще один труп — и все зря. Никаких следов темной магии, — мрачно сказал Матеуш. — То ли он очень осторожен, то ли чрезвычайно опытен. Ни одного признака темномагических существ. Изворотливый упырь, чтоб его. 

Изворотливый упырь. Чтоб. Его. 

— Мы тоже попробуем что-то сделать, — сказала Гермиона. 

Гермиона раскинула свою поисковую сеть, похожую на светящуюся паутину. 

— Гарри, — сказала она. — У меня, конечно, экспериментальный метод… Но мне кажется, кое-что есть. Слабый след. 

Они побежали по световому бледному следу, кивнув Матеушу на его «Держите меня в курсе!», брошенное им вдогонку. Гермиона объясняла на бегу: 

— След слишком слабый, все время теряю его… Понимаешь, голод никогда их не покидает, у каждого вампира он свой собственный, как клеймо, он индивидуален и его рисунок очень долго держится в пространстве, как шлейф духов, вот сейчас мне удалось выделить один такой след. Ага! Вот! И он ведет… он ведет… В паб? 

Она замерла в сомнении. Но Гарри не сомневался. Он уже увидел того, кого так боялся увидеть. Малфой сидел на подоконнике у окна на улицу, пил пиво и смотрел прямо на Гарри сквозь стекло. 

— Выходи, — сказал Гарри почти шепотом. 

Драко усмехнулся, и Гарри прочитал по губам: «заходи». 

Они зашли с Гермионой в двухстворчатые, сделанные под старину двери и сразу влились в шумную толпу. Людей было много, и люди, маглы, были диковинные. Кто-то, завернувшись в радужный шарф, читал книгу, кто-то смеялся с кашлем и надрывом, кто-то слишком громко говорил, и все пили пиво. Тяжелый пивной воздух чуть ли не лип к лицу, и Гарри сразу взмок. Малфой сидел на том же месте, подпирая себя подушкой, с абсолютно невозмутимым видом. 

Гарри рванул к нему и крепко сжал за спиной палочку обеими руками — чтобы не врезать Малфою по его бледному, почти бумажному лицу. 

— Это ты? Это ты их всех? Убил? Выпил их кровь? Отвечай! След привел нас сюда! А тут — ты! Отвечай немедленно, а то я… 

— Что «я»? Что ты сделаешь, Поттер? Убивать меня поздновато. Развоплотишь? Или?.. У местных есть милый обычай. Они всаживают липовый кол в грудь упырю, потом отрезают ему голову и вбивают железный гвоздь ему в язык. Выбирай, что тебе понравится. 

— Гвоздь в твой болтливый язык — всегда хотелось, — пробормотал Гарри, садясь на табурет, который только что освободил белобрысый испуганный парень в шапке-ушанке. 

— Рассказывай, Малфой, — сказала Гермиона, подходя. 

—Особенно рассказывать тут нечего, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Это не вампир. Я с прошлого сентября здесь. И с прошлого сентября, как только вся эта хрень заварилась, его выслеживаю. Не знаю, что он такое, но не вампир. Я бы почуял. Кроме того, первая попытка убийства была совершена в церкви. А в церквях нам, вампирам, не очень-то хорошо. Нам там не до убийств… Сегодня его след был особенно явственным, смешанный запах его липкой жажды, противоестественной (ха-ха, я говорю о противоестественной жажде, подумать только!) и едва слышный, девственный аромат крови той магловской девочки, его жертвы. Я шел по его следу, а вы, видимо, по моему. 

Стало легче. И в то же время еще тяжелее. 

Гарри теперь хотелось спросить только одно: как ты мог уйти. И это был единственный вопрос, который не требовал ответа. Хотя, были и еще вопросы. 

Как ты мог бросить меня в сентябре, когда еще даже не все листья осыпались с деревьев. Как ты мог в это время гулять по Кракову, пить здесь пиво, на открытой всем ветрам Рыночной площади, пока я носился по притонам как угорелый. 

Как ты мог стать таким слабым, что тебе пришлось сбежать от меня? 

Последнее он сказал вслух, и Малфой на долю секунды неестественно застыл. 

Гарри облизнул сухие губы, схватил бутылку колы со стола и поднес ко рту. Малфой посерел и кинулся к нему. 

— Стой! Дай сюда! — Драко вырвал бутылку из рук Гарри и принюхался. — Яд. Мышьяк, кажется. Этот убийца уже делал так… Отравлял пиво, воду… Оставлял на видном месте. И ждал, затаившись. Ждал, что кто-то выпьет его отраву и будет корчиться в муках. 

Драко швырнул бутылку на пол и растоптал осколки, тяжело дыша. 

— Не тяни в рот что попало, Поттер, обещай мне! Ты меня в могилу сведешь даже после смерти. 

— Обещаю. Ты тоже мне пообещаешь кое-что. Позже. 

— Он все еще может быть здесь, — сказала Гермиона, резко поднимаясь. — Смотрите по сторонам. Я посылаю Патронуса Матеушу. 

*** 

В тот день убийцу поймали. Им оказался почти школьник, молодой лопоухий магл Карел Кот, сама невинность и добродушие. Он пил кровь забитых свиней на скотобойне, пил кровь раненых им животных, детей и старух. Он был чудовищем в обличье человека. Матеуш отдал его магловскому правосудию, и магловский суд вынес смертельный приговор. Приговор был приведен в исполнение, и все вампиры древнего города Кракова вздохнули с облегчением. 

*** 

— Я, кажется, остаюсь здесь, Поттер. Мне нравится этот смог. И эти улицы. И этот запах истории, въевшийся в древнюю брусчатку. И эти несчастные зашуганные законопослушные вампиры, живущие здесь столетиями и забывшие вкус крови напрочь. Мне кажется, они научат меня, как с этим «не-жить». 

— Ты уверен, Малфой? 

— Как никогда, Поттер, как никогда. А теперь отвернись. 

Гарри отвернулся. Холодные руки обняли его за шею. Очень бережно. Не останется даже следов. Когда Гарри обернулся — никого не было на Рыночной площади, открытой всем ветрам. 

 

fin


End file.
